Incandescent
Created by Frosty, now belongs to Essence <3 SkyWing gal, Lune's lovely waifu c: currently flexing both of them into the hikari timeline as well as canon hehe for canon: existed during the great war, she wasn't directly involved in the war, still worked as a guard for prisoners in scarlet's arena due to a moment where they lost quite a huge number of skywings in a battle... not enough dragons for the job and all that. a little eccentric and odd for a guard who's supposed to be fierce and cold to prisoners, she even talks to them, acts like they're friends etc. her parents are very conservative and controlled her life a lot, disapproved of her love of music. disregarded the fact that she wanted to marry out of love and not obligation. they were going to force her to marry a male dragon of their choice, but of course she rebelled against them with all her will, like she did with almost everything else as well, and eventually she got kicked out of the house, not that she minded. her job earned her quite a lot, and with her parents no longer in her way she asked to play the harp in any of the skywing celebrations. she was accepted, and she managed to get a nice little cozy home for herself in possibility, and maybe her future lover. during the times of the dragonets of destiny, she met lune. woops, she fell in love with that dragon, even though she was broken and a victim of war. inca tried not to let the fact that she was probably going to die in the arena one day stop her from continuously trying to talk and get closer to her, though she never responded until the day scarlet was attacked and prisoners were no longer kept on spires. when she was free, aka when the war ended, inca took her in. they now trained together to be a musical duo, turns out lune had a wonderful singing voice that she fell deeper in love with. they perform together on the streets on possibility, eventually it's revealed that lune has feelings back... yay they got married and are happy together! for hikari-verse: hatched to noble parents, who trained her to be a smart-mouthed skywing representative, often wanted her to negotiate, argue etc... just become that great politician. she was rebellious but can't do anything about it, she wanted to play music instead, something her grandfather did, and he left the harp for her before he passed away. she was like screw her parents but well... can't do much again. boring life until a pretty icewing came to negotiate in the sky kingdom one day, her name was lune. inca just straight up fell in love. she excitedly went to talk to the icewing, forming a quick friendship, and lune told her she was staying around for a few days. they attended several meetings where they were both present, inca stealing glances at lune every once in a while, surprisingly delighted to find her doing the same. outside of their meetings, they hung out a little bit more... lune revealing her enchanting singing voice... and inca believed, hoped that they had a future together. she quietly suggested to lune that they escape, to possibility, perhaps - to have a life outside of what her parents made her. lune, too, was someone in a forced marriage, so it made her live a life she didnt want. however, her reserved nature was afraid to rebel against what fate planned for her, Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress